


Opposites Attract

by loyalnerdwp



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalnerdwp/pseuds/loyalnerdwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock enjoys holding John's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

For reasons I cannot entirely discern, John enjoys going out and walking without an end destination.

He often leaves if he cannot deal with my persistent ignorance or carelessness around the flat. After a row he will simply say, “I need some air,” and walk out, only to return thirty minutes to an hour later, seemingly refreshed just from aimlessly wandering around London. If he’s finally subjected to giving into boredom, he suggests going on a walk. Perhaps it has to do with the mix of city air and quick flashing scenery, or possibly the light physical work out. I personally find walking about without a purpose tedious and pointless, but I indulge his whims if I need to rid myself of pent up energy (despite making other, more pleasing suggestions).

Since entering into a more close relationship with him, I’ve found that John also likes plenty of physical contact. It becomes somewhat suffocating at times, to have him constantly next to me - I don’t protest because I do wish to preserve our relationship.

Most often, I find that when we are out on some stroll through Regent’s Park John’s hand will end up entwined with my own.

I also find that I like the gesture more than I imagined I would.

During the winter when we both wear gloves it isn’t much more than a secure hold – our skin does not touch, but it’s a sort of connection. I can feel the warmth from his hands seeping through two layers of leather to meet my own.

When the temperature is high enough, however, that I am forced to shed my Belstaff and most outer layers, he interlocks our fingers. I feel this is more personal, of course, but I take pleasure in it. I’m able to take in the feel of his more rough skin brushing against my own – his hands are always warm while I have discovered mine are quite cold in contrast. He makes a point of stating it aloud every chance he gets.

“Christ, your hands are freezing,” he’ll mutter, brushing his thumb over my knuckles.

“I think we’ve established that by now,” I respond sarcastically. It draws a grin and a quiet chuckle from him, one I’ve come to look forward to, so I don’t bother bringing up the fact that he’s being redundant.

Because of our height difference, he has to bend his arm slightly to be able to meet my hand. I wonder sometimes why he doesn’t simply give in and link our arms rather than our hands, but I’m rather glad he doesn’t.

I like the way our skin feels together, whether it be palm to palm or a bit more indecent (for lack of a better word). My pallor stands out against his still tan skin. We appear polar opposites even on the outside; his hair fair and straight and eyes a dark blue, my curls a shock of deep brown and eyes a bright – intimidating, but mesmerising, I’ve been told – grey. My height and his lack-thereof.

Opposites attract is the saying, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of goes entirely against the last 1st Person Sherlock POV I did, but I just... fluff'd. As IC as I could get it.


End file.
